True Feelings
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: REVISED Sakura has some issues and can't get up the courage to tell Syaoran her true feelings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does

Like the summary says this is the revised version of my story I realized some things in the old version are things Sakura definitely wouldn't do. Just to let you know that the Clow cards and Kero don't exist in this story

Sakura Kinomoto was woken by her alarm clock early one morning. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Her older brother Toya was asleep in his room.

'He must have had a long night at work' she thought as she walked back to her room. She also took a quick peek into Yukito's room. He had started to live with Sakura and Toya after their father was in a car accident on his way to work one day. He was still asleep too but Sakura knew he would probably get up shortly after she left. She changed into her school uniform and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat before she went to school.

She opened the front door and left the house making sure the door was locked before she left. She skated to school like she had done almost everyday. She arrived at school just in time to see her long time crush putting away his shoes. She just stood there watching him.

"BOO" Tomoyo said sneaking up behind Sakura.

"Morning Tomoyo" Sakura said. She put her stuff in her lock and got out the stuff she needed for her morning classes.

"Listen Sakura you should just talk to Li, it would be so much easier for you," Tomoyo said as she followed Sakura to class. Syaoran Li walked into the classroom and sat in the empty seat in front of her.

After school, Syaoran was waiting for her by her locker.

"Hi Sakura" he said leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"Hi" she didn't look him in the eye. She put her books in her locker and put on her skates.

"Sakura I love you," he said kinda quickly. She looked at him.

"Can you please repeat that?"

"I said I love you Sakura," she was shocked. She skated away thinking that it was just a joke. Her eyes started to blur from the tears. She couldn't see anything in front of her. She wanted to stop but she knew that she was almost home.

BAM Sakura ran right into someone and was knocked to the ground.

"I'm really really sorry" Sakura said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Yukito was standing in front of her.

"Its ok Sakura." He helped her up.

"It was all my fault I was having a bad day and couldn't see where I was going."

"Hop on my back I'll carry you the rest of the way home." He kneeled down so she could climb on. He stood and walked back to the house. He put her down in the doorway and the two of them took off their shoes and walked into the house. Yukito went into the living room and Sakura walked up to her room.

She set her book bag on her desk chair and lay down on her bed. She picked up her cell phone and called Tomoyo and told her the whole story. About a half hour later, Tomoyo showed up at Sakura's house. Sakura went and answered the door since both Yukito and Toya were at work.

"Come on in," Sakura said as she moved out of the way so Tomoyo could come in.

"Sakura how do you know what Syaoran said was a joke?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, but why would a popular guy like Syaoran Li talk to someone like me?" Sakura asked as she went into the kitchen to fix them some thing to eat. She returned to the dining room with a couple of plates of different foods. No sooner did she sit down the phone rang. She quickly got up and answered it.

Well that's it for this chapter, please review and also check out the later chapters. But that's all for now the next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does but I wish I did.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------------**

No sooner did she sit down the phone rang. She quickly got up and answered it.

"Kinomoto Residence Sakura speaking."

"Hi Sakura its Li I'm sorry about earlier but I was wondering if I could come over so the two of us could talk."

"I suppose just be sure and knock when you get here."

"Ok see you soon," he said before he hung up the phone. She put the phone down on the receiver and looked at her best friend at the table.

"Who's coming over Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran is and he wants to talk to me about earlier."

"I'll stay here for as long as you want me to be." As she said this there was a knock at the door. Sakura got up once again from her spot at the table and went to answer it.

"Sakura I'm really sorry about earlier I know it must have to be a real shock to you," he said as he came in the door.

"Then why did you say it?" she asked as she followed him to the dining room were Tomoyo was already sitting.

"Well hello Tomoyo I'm surprised to see you here." Syaoran sat down at the table.

"Well hello yourself you better not hurt Sakura or I'll hurt you even worse." Tomoyo said before standing and leaving.

"Don't worry I would never hurt Sakura." Tomoyo slammed the door behind just to get her point across to Syaoran.

"Syaoran you're avoiding my question."

"Sakura its because its true and I finally got up the courage to tell you."

"I feel the same way about you." She went to the kitchen and brought back two cups of tea and gave one to Syaoran.

"I kinda noticed that I can see you looking at me while I'm at my locker." She blushed and looked down.

"Sakura I love you," Syaoran said as he lifted her head up and moved closer to her.

"I love you too Syaoran." She kissed him knowing that's what he wanted.

----------------

**Well this is it for this story I hope you like it.**


End file.
